My Name Was Bella
by DirrtyBlond
Summary: When I was young, I was smart, beautiful, & happy. Very happy, but then my life became not-so happy & I became lost. Now as I look back, I can see where life went wrong, where it changed. So here it is, the story, my story, of when my name was Bella


Hey ~ When I read OoTP I really liked the idea of writing about Bellatrix's life, since we know so little about her and I got all of these ideas for her. Anywise, this is what I came up with ~ PLEASE don't flame me ~ be nice if you don't like it! hahahaha ~ XoXo   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hello, my name is Bellatrix...Bellatrix Lestrange and I am a death eater and a top one at that. The Dark Lord loves me and the lowly death eaters worship me. I live in a large mansion and I have many servants. Lovers come by the hundreds. But my life is a mess - I am lost....I don't know where to turn, for whichever way I go, the past comes back to haunt me. It's a scaring past and it troubles me, makes me question myself. Of course, you don't know anything about my past, which is why you are reading this of course or else you wouldn't care. So let me tell you about myself, about the days when I was called "Bella"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was always a beautiful girl, with long shining blond hair, bright blue eyes, and sweet rosy cheeks. I had no freckles and not one pimple or zit ever appeared on my face. I always made sure that I was skinny, in fact when I turned 14, I became so obsessed with my weight, that I began making myself throw up....I still do it to this day. My figure was always curvy and my legs were so long I could barely see the ends of them. I was the perfect human - a barbie doll. And let me tell you, I was damn proud of it. I was pretty popular too, went out with some of the handsomest guys in school. My three best friends in the whole world were Abigail Thompson, Ginger Reeves, and Katie Plume. Each of those girls were gorgeous. Abigail was probably the bad-ass, the party girl, the "wild child" as we used to call her. She was always coming back to the dorms at two in the morning, drunk, and then sleeping till one on account of her hangover. She had dark brown hair and a few freckles sprayed across her nose. She had the largest breasts out of all of us, but was never as skinny as I was. Aby, as we called her, tended to get very loud and silly when she was hyper, which was most of the time. She was a pureblood, like me, or rather, like all my friends.   
  
Ginger was the sporty one, best damn chaser on the Slytherin quidditch team, actually she became captain in our seventh year, but I wasn't really around to be there when that happened. She had nice, toned muscles and was always tan from being out in the sun. If someone ever pissed her off, she always made a point of beating the hell out of them. And if someone pissed US off, you would have been better off killing yourself. Ginger was a top student, but quite the part animal when those Hogsmead weekends came around. Her long straw-berry blond hair was always an envy of mine and her odd violet eyes, made me look in the mirror at my blue ones and scowl.  
  
Katie had chestnut-brown hair with perfectly spaced blond highlights in it. Her eyes were always changing from green to blue on account of a spell she had tried when she was 13 and gone wrong. Katie was, well, rather ditzy, but if you said that to her face, you could receive one of the hardest highkicks in the nose ever. Katie was optimistic, always telling us that "you had to look at the glass half full, instead of half empty." Many a-nights, we would find her crying, though, over some boy who had broken her heart again, but around the rest of the student body, she was always perky kate. Then there was me and I never really knew which one I was. The one who cared most? The one who was always trying to stay young and never leave old memories behind....the one who was smart and paid attention. Who was pretty and sweet. I suppose, that if you asked a fellow student to describe me, most people would say that I was an angel in school and a devil at night. I would go to parties where I could dance all night long and pull as many pranks as I wanted. Of course, then they would tell you how I had never touched a drink in my life. That was, until about sixth year, which was when things went wrong and everything changed. When the sky changed from blue to gray. When I changed. And I want, no, I need people to understand, to know how I feel about all this. And that is why I'm going to take you back to my 16th year, when I still was the same old Bellatrix, same old Trixie, the same old Bells, the same old Bella.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Abigail, Ginger, Katie, and Bellatrix made their way down the hall to their next class, Transfiguration.  
  
"Shoot!" Bellatrix said, making sure not to swear. "What's up?" Ginger asked her. "Why the long face?" "I forgot we had a test today! I didn't study at all!" "That's what you get for coming back to the dorms at, what was it, two in the morning?" Abigail said, inspecting her long dark red nails. "I was out Aby! You know that!" "That's no excuse, Bella," Aby said, her tone scolding. "You know, for someone who parties almost every night - you're sure not very sympathetic.....what should I do?" Bella whined.   
  
Abigail didn't respond, she knew it was all too true.  
  
"Where were you anyway?" Ginger asked.  
  
Bellatrix blushed the color of the Gryffinndor's quidditch robes.  
  
"On a walk," she answered truthfully.  
  
"Stargazing again, Bella?" Katie teased.  
  
Bella blushed ever so much darker and nodded.  
  
"Ah, our little romance lover, how sweet." Abigail joked, teasingly.  
  
"Bella, you're such a child. You really must get over that" Katie remarked. "Why don't you cheat, you sit next to Andrew Henningson, don't you? He's awful smart, you know." Katie said.  
  
"Cheat? Kate, I've never cheated in my life!" Bella cried, shocked  
  
Katie shrugged.  
  
"Well, that's what I would do, just saying. You did ask for our help. Besides, Andrew's pretty sexy." Immediately all four girls looked in the direction of Andrew Henningson. He had brown hair, which he spiked up and pretty blue eyes. He had a nice build, with tan skin. He had a lot of girlfriends, though, and as Ginger said "totally sucked at Quidditch," which was why, of course, he wasn't on the team. Bella sighed, "Kaite, that's not right." "What's not right?" "Because," she insisted, "It's, I'm. Ugh, no. It's not right. I'll just fail." "Whatever," Katie said. "So, why you sit there and fail your test, I think I'll go and have a nice chat with that ol' sexy Remus Lupin. Chow!" Katie winked, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and sashayed over to Remus Lupin, who smiled at her politely. The other sat in their respectable seats. Bella smiled, nervously at Andrew, who grinned back. "Hey, what's up?" He asked. "Oh, nothing much. Just nervous about the test."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'm not. Studied really hard last night, so I totally sure that I'm going to ace the test."  
  
Bella nodded and forced a smile. Hot, yes. Smart, yes. Arrogant, defiantly YES.  
  
"Oh, um, that's nice."  
  
She turned back to the front of the class and watched the professor who was explaining the test. Bella hated Professor McGonagall, but only because she was the head of the Gryfinndor House. She wasn't unfair and she was strict with the idiots like Tom Crabbe, who did stupid things like pick their noses and then stick the boogies on someone's sleeve. When he was finished, he had Ginger pass them out and them allowed them to begin. Bellatrix stared at the paper. The words made no sense and as she continued to stare at them, the began blurring together. She looked around in desperation. He friends were too busy with the test to notice her and she knew if she failed, her average would drop, greatly. Transfiguration was her worst class, after all. She glanced over at Andrew's paper. He was already on the second page. She looked down at her own, picked up her quill, and copied down his answers. At the end of the period, Bella flipped her hair and turned around in her seat, facing the professor. Her day was going pretty well. She was going to get a decent grade (even though she HAD cheated), and she was going to see the love of her life in exactly seventeen minutes. Yes, life was good.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Half of why life was so good was because her next class was potions, which she loved. Potions was her best class. Half because she knew everything and secondly was because she always flirted with Professor Brandon Thompson, the potions master. Actually, Bellatrix was in love with him and I mean head-over-heels in love. Thompson was young, only 19. After he'd graduated, he'd applied for the post and gotten it, being a former head boy, not to mention a perfect student, it hadn't been much of a suprise. He was pretty handsome, with dirty-blond hair and his gray-blue eyes, which always twinkled at her when she entered the room. He was tall and skinny, very lanky and his muscles weren't anything spectacular, either. But none of that really mattered to Bella. He made her feel really special and he was always so sweet to her, that she felt her knees go weak when he talked to her. Which was an extremly un-Slytherinish thing to feel about a former-Ravenclaw-now-turned-professor.  
  
Bella and Ginger flounced into the dungeons potion room and smiled, cutely, at Professor Thompson, who grinned back and waved. The girls giggled and took their usual seats, which were right by his desk and in the front row. Bella pulled out her paper, which she had done for extra credit for him, and walked up to his desk. "Hello Brandon, how are you today?" She smiled and puffed her chest out. She was the only person who could call him by his name and get away with it. "I'm fine, Bells, thank you."  
  
Bellatrix had to smile. Bells was his nickname for her. He had said that when she laughed it sounded like the prettiest tinkling bells and that from then on that was her name. He was the only one that ever used it on her and she was the only person who had been given a cute nickname like that from the handsome professor. She loved it.  
  
"And how are you?" he inquired. "Oh I'm fine, a bit tired, though. I just wanted to give you this paper. I did it for extra credit. Since my last test wasn't my best. I wanted to raise my grade back up to normal." He took the paper from her and looked down at it. She watched his pretty eyes move from left to right, scanning the paper. He put it on his desk and looked up at her and Bella prayed that the paper was good enough. "Bells, this is wonderful! What a good subject to choose! Past potions are a very difficult thing."   
  
She broke into a huge smile again.  
  
"Oh I know, but they interest me so much! I love the idea of them! Seeing your past all over again! How incredible! You know? I hope to be able to work on one with someone one day." "And who might that someone be?" Brandon asked her, he was grinning slyly. "Oh, I don't know. Why don't you figure it out." She smirked, her Slytherin attitude returning. Bella turned on her heel and walked back to her seat. She saw Lily Evans and her stupid friend Summer Peters giggling over something Sirius Black had said. She studied Lily. She was very pretty with her long dark red hair and sassy green eyes. Not a very popular girl, but she had lots of friends and Bella knew that James Potter was head over heels in love with her. How *cute* - not. Summer glared at her, giving her a "what-the-hell-do-you-want-you-unworthy-Slytherin-bitch-look." Bella sneered back and flounced into her seat. "Good work up there," Ginger said grinning. "When are you two going to go out." "I don't know. I hope it'll be soon though," Bella said, dreamily.  
  
Ginger laughed.  
  
"Well, when it happens, good luck!" The period flew by. It mainly consisted of the class working on a truth potion and Bella pretending not to understand and constantly calling Thompson over to her. They both knew she didn't need any help, but Thompson was happy to oblige. Bella was sexy and very smart, which he liked a lot. They played little games the whole time, like accidentally touching each other, although they both knew it had been far from accidental. When the bell rang, Bellatrix, instead of rushing out with the rest of the class, took her time packing her things up. Brandon watched her, his eyes were hawk-like. "Your such a great person," he commented, "Very hardworking, this paper is incredible. One of the best I've ever seen." He remarked "Really? Thanks so much, I'm flattered. Your an awesome teacher so, you know, I do really well here." He laughed, "Thanks Bells. It's kind of weird, though. Being so you and having people around my age call me "professor" you know? It's like, yeah, anything but."   
  
Bellatrix nodded and moved up towards his desk.  
  
"Yes, it must be a bit odd" There was an awkward silence, as they stared at each other. "You know, your only, what, three years younger than me?" Brandon asked her and Bella noticed that he had gotten closer to her. "Yeah, sixteen, which isn't all that young, you know," she added quickly "Just like nineteen isn't that old....." He had moved toward her again. "I know," she whispered. And slowly, they moved their mouths forward until their lips touched. It was a simply sweet kiss, consisting mainly of Brandon sucking softly on her lower lip. He even, much to Bella's delightment, ran his fingers through her never-ending blond hair. His kiss was gentle, but rough and hard, making her lips bruise. Bella gathered her courage up and kissed him ever-so harder, massaging his lips. And she was thrilled to hear a small moan come from him. When he pulled away, Bella felt like she would faint. She smiled back at him, weakly, and took a step backwards. "I really should go, I've got to get to my next class." He nodded, "Of course, go. Do I see you tomorrow?"  
  
"I think so," she answered, her voice breathless.  
  
"Good, well goodbye then."  
  
"Bye." She said, but paused.  
  
Quickly, she leaned over and kissed him again. When she pulled away, she smiled at him and turned and ran out of the room. She sprited down the halls to her next class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the morning dragged on, much to Bellatrix's dissopointment and by the time lunch came around, her stomach was growling louder than a lion's roar. The entered the Great Hall and Bella waved Goodbye to her Ravenclaw friend, Sandra, and took a seat with her fellow Slytherins. She sat inbetween Abigail and Malitia Parkinson (Malitia means cunning or wicked in latin), across from Lucious Malfoy, and diagnol from Katie and John Avery (who they all called Avery). A few seats down, Ginger sat with Ludus Flint, a fellow Quidditch player and her long-term boyfriend. (A/N Ludus means sport in latin.)  
  
"So, Bella, make anyone cry yet?" Avery asked, smirking as he took a huge bite out of his sandwich.  
  
John Avery was Bella's best guy friend. He was sexy with his shaggy brown hair and hazel-green eyes. He was the seeker on the Slytherin Quidditch team, so, although he was skinny, his muscles were visible through his clothing and were hard.  
  
Bella smirked back. Even though she was sweet, she still had that cruel Slytherin streak in her.  
  
"Not yet. I'm saving that for my seventh period class with the Hufflepuffs."  
  
Avery laughed, "And whose the lucky target, today?"  
  
Bella turned her head and nodded her chin in the direction of a cute, bubbly black-haired Asian girl.  
  
"Her, total idiot that one." (A/N I do not have ANYTHING against Asians. I just didn't want to make the Hufflepuff girl the typical "blond haired-blue eyed bimbo").  
  
Avery nodded his head approvingly and Malitia decided to put his two cents in, as well.  
  
"Excellent choice, I like it. She's a good shag, that one. I did her last year," he remarked.  
  
"Are you sure you "did her," Ginger sneered from a few seats down, "Or did you rape her?"  
  
"Fuck off," Malitia snapped. "Never raped a girl in my life and you know it."  
  
"Watch the language, Malti. Wouldn't want to get kicked off the team, would we?" She said, wagging her finger at him, then she broke into a grin. "You know I'm just teasing, right?"  
  
Malitia rolled his eyes, but a small smile played upon his lips.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know."  
  
Malitia, who they all called Malti, had those "perfect cute boy looks." He had clean-cut blond hair with pretty, but slightly boring gray eyes. In an odd way, he almost resembled Bellatrix. He slept with every available girl in his age range and it wasn't any secret. He turned his attention to Bella.  
  
"Trixi," he said using her other nickname, " you going to the party, tonight?"  
  
"There's a party tonight?" Bellatrix asked, dumbly.  
  
"Yeah, we got permission from Florence," he answered, referring the Professor Florence, (the head of the Slytherin house).  
  
Bella raised one eyebrow, one of her many tricks.  
  
"He gave you permission to get drunk, grind, and fuck a bunch of girls?"  
  
"Well, no," he admitted, "Actually, I told him it was a birthday party."  
  
"Oh, well, er. Yeah, of course I'll be there."  
  
He grinned and nodded.  
  
"Awesome."  
  
She grinned back. Another thing to look forwards to, cool. The Slytherin parties were known for their wildness and how uncontrollable they became after a while. There was always tons of liquor, muggle and wizarding, lots of dirty dancing, and things going on in the dorms that people didn't want to think about. Out of all the parties the houses threw, Slytherin's were the best, with Gryffinndor's close behind.  
  
  
  
Bella continued to eat, but suddenly she felt very full, too full. Quickly, she shoveled the rest of her food into her mouth and then stood up.  
  
"I've got to go and do some," she paused, "studying! I'll see you assholes later!" She joked and forced another smile.  
  
She swung her bag over her shoulder and then strode out of the hall. Instead of going to the Library, though, she walked in the completely opposite direction. She went up a flight of stairs and then into a second floor toilets , which she knew would be deserted, since everyone was at Lunch. She dropped her bag onto the floor and walked into the first stall. Kneeling down on the floor, she stuck her finger into the back of her mouth. She felt her eyes tear up and then allowed the barely-digested food to come out.  
  
She walked out of the stall and went over to a sink, where she washed her mouth out with water and then wiped it with a paper towl. She turned sideways and observed her stomach in the mirror, perfect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bellatrix knew when Lunch was over, because she could hear the hundreds of students walking past the door. So, she picked up her bag and headed out, passing a few second year girls as she went. At the door she paused, trying to remember her next class. She figured Left, since that was the way towards her Common Room, but began pulling her schedrule out anyway. When she walked into someone a few seconds later, it really was no suprise, since she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going. The person she walked into, must've been running since they had slammed her into the wall. She looked up to find James Potter looking down at her, wow, he had amazing eyes. They were like chocolate.  
  
"What are you staring at?" He snapped.  
  
"You have gorgeous eyes," she answered, dreamily, not noticing his angry tone.  
  
"Whatever, I would help you get up, but I don't really want some filthy, not to mention slutty, Slytherin's hand touching mine, so I suppose you'll have to manage yourself," he said, cruelly and Bellatrix heard Sirius Black, her unfortunate relation, cackle.  
  
Bella noticed that the corridor was now empty and began to feel more and more uneasy.  
  
"I don't need your help anyway, you prick. Why don't you go chase your ugly muggle infatuation," She tried to sound like he hadn't gotten to her.  
  
"Ugly? Well, I suppose it takes one to know one," he countered back at her.  
  
  
  
'Oh my God, he had just called her ugly,' Bella thought to herself.   
  
No one had ever called Bella ugly, because, well it was rather obvious that she wasn't. Bellatrix began to spit out another insult when she heard Lucious Malfoy's calm and drawling voice.  
  
"Is there a problem, here?"  
  
James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Go away Lucious."  
  
Lucious ignored him, instead he walked over to them and stood his ground.  
  
"You know, Potty. It's only polite for a gentlman to help a girl when she is in need. So, I suppose you're not quite the don you pretend to be," Malfoy said quietly, but his words cut through the silentness like a blade.  
  
"I am a gentleman, but, unlike you, I don't really appreciate whores. Therefore I tend to try and ignore them."  
  
James turned on his heel and continued down the hall with his impolite gang, not looking back once. Malfoy watched him go and then turned back to Bellatrix. He offered her his hand and, greatfully, she took it.   
  
"Are you alright?" He asked, kindly.  
  
"Yes, I think so. My back hurts a little, but it's nothing."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
A pause followed her answer.  
  
"Just ignore Potter. He's just a mudblood-loving idiot. What he says means nothing."  
  
Bella felt a lump rise in her throat. She attempted to force it back down, but tears sprang up in her eyes anyway.  
  
"Of course," she said, airly, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"You can cry if you'd like, I don't mind."  
  
Bellatrix laughed, chokingly.  
  
"Slytherin's aren't supposed to cry."  
  
"That's a whole lot of bullshit."  
  
Bella looked at the floor and did as he said, let the tears come. The ran down her face quickly, as if they were racing. She looked back up at Lucious. A sympathetic expression remained on his face and he wrapped his arms around her, in a comforting hug. It was then when Bellatrix realized, that although they hung out (though never alone), that her and Lucious had never talked and she didn't know him at all. She pulled back to study his face. He had beautiful blond hair and icy blue eyes, that held no spark or twinkle in them what so ever. He had a sharp, almost too perfect, nose and his skin was pale. He was very built, muscular and must've been extremly strong. The small smile that his face displayed, looked odd, a bit out of place on his harsh face. Bella smiled.  
  
"Thanks Lucious. It just hurt a lot, what he said, I mean."  
  
Lucious nodded, understandingly.  
  
"I'm not a whore, am I? Tell me the truth, please," She asked.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"You're the farthest thing from a whore and don't let anyone tell you different."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her forehead in a brotherly fashion.  
  
"Now, come on. Let's get to class."  
  
And he led her down the now deserted corridor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the corridor incident, Lucious had taken her back to their Common Room and comforted her for a little while, while Bella explained to him about her problem, bulimia, and how she really was one of the classic girls that had self-consciousness issues. He was kind about everything and, unlike Malti or Avery would've done, just listened. He didn't even make an attempt to put his to cents in, all he did was listen. Being the first time she had ever really talked to Lucious, Bellatrix had been suprised how much she had opened up to him and she felt better, as though a huge weight had just been lifted from her.  
  
When classes ended, Malti asked Bella if she wanted to join him on his task to obtain the liquor that would be needed for the nights party. Not really wanting to go to dinner and see Potter's ugly sneering face again, she agreed.  
  
It turned out that the foolish maurderers were NOT the only ones who knew their ways around the castle, since Malitia knew all these secret passages, that Bella had never even dreamed existed. Malti even boasted about knowing about a secret passage that even the maurderers didn't know about. And even though Bellatrix doubted it, she pretended to be impressed.   
  
Malitia led Bella through a door that led into a dark and, well, a bit creepy passage. Bella, being the idiot she was, said that she wanted to go ahead. Malitia had asked her over and over if she was sure, but Bella, as always, wanted to seem tough and cool. As soon as she had set foot in the dark corridor, she knew it was a mistake and let out, much to her dismay, a small "eek."  
  
"Are you okay, Trixi?" Malitia asked, truely concerned.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, just can't see very well. I suppose my eyes haven't quite adjusted yet," she answered nodding. "Come on, we don't want to be late."  
  
Bella sensed Malti's grin. He motioned her to go forward.  
  
"Well then, continue."  
  
Bella had to feel her way along the passage and a little while later, she realized that her feet were wet. They were walking through some stupid puddles.  
  
"Damn puddles, these are good shoes!" Bella whined.  
  
"Don't worry, they end soon, just keep going!" he replied.  
  
They continued walking, not speaking except for occasional "watch out"s or "be careful"s. Bella began to feel as though the journey to, well wherever they were going, would never end and as she walked, a little daydream began floating around in her mind. In it, her a Malti were trapped and knew they were never going to get out the way they had come in. So, they had continued and reached the center of the Earth, where everyone lived like royalty and her and Malitia were so well-liked that they were made King and Queen and were worshiped all day long.  
  
Maybe if Bellatrix hadn't been so absorbed in her fantasy, that she would have noticed the large stick infront of her, but, alas, she did not and her foot became caught, sending her tumbling down. Luckily, it wasn't wet. Bella shrieked.  
  
"SICK!" she yelled and glanced up at Malitia. "Well? Are you going to help me out here or just stand there like the asshole you really are?"  
  
Malti laughed and held his hand out to her. She grabbed it and he yanked her up, pulling her a little too close to his body. So close, actually, that Bella could feel his hard chest against hers. Malitia lowered his mouth to hers, closing the small gap between their bodies, and kissed her hard. Bella responded, to her suprise, and even pushed herself up against him. Malti groaned and delved his tongue into her mouth, teasing hers. She used her own tongue to explore his mouth, tasting the unexpected flavor of raspberries, her favorite fruit. Until then, one of Bells' hands had been holding Malitia's and the other had been against his chest, but then Malti let one hand rest on her lower back and the other, travel up her seductive and tight shirt. Bellatrix wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His kisses became rougher, making Bella stumble back, leaning her back against the wall for support. Malitia's mouth traveled down her jaw line and caught her neck. He nipped, gently, at her skin and then pressed a hot open-mouthed kiss against her throat. Bella gasped.  
  
"Malti, stop. We shouldn't, no, I mean, we can't-"  
  
Malitia ignored her and groaned and he kissed her neck.  
  
"You taste so good," he muttered, "Like whipped cream."  
  
Bella felt her knees go weak at his words, but Brandon's face flashed through her mind and she shoved Malti off of her. He stumbled back and smacked the wall, letting out a long line of crude curses. He looked up at her accusingly.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" He snapped.  
  
"Malitia, if you think that you're going to sleep with me, like the rest of those little whores, then you're wrong," she said bravely. "And besides," she began, but found that she could not continue.  
  
"What?" He demanded, "Besides what?" He paused and searched her face for an answer. At last he smirked. "There is someone else, isn't there." It wasn't a question, more like a statement.  
  
Bella nodded, embarrassed.  
  
"Who is it?" He demanded again. "Avery? Lucious? Come on, tell me."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I can't tell you, but I will have you know that it is not Avery or Lucious."  
  
He nodded and slid down to the ground. He looked up at her from his sitting position and for the first time, Bella saw a melancholy look in his eyes.  
  
"I've liked you for as long as I can remember, you know," He informed her. "I think it started during third year."  
  
Bella was suprised at his sudden tenderness and everything that he was confessing to her.  
  
"You like me? Really?"  
  
He laughed, coldly.  
  
"I thought you already knew."  
  
She shook her head and walked over to him, joining him on the floor.  
  
"I had no idea. I thought we were just friends. And with all those girls," she paused.  
  
"Nah, they were just there to take my mind off of you."  
  
Bella sighed and looked down at the earthen floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, Malti. I never meant to make you feel that way."  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Hey, I'll get over it," he hesitated. "Sure you don't want to give me a go?" He asked, his joking voice returning.  
  
She laughed, but did not respond. He pushed himself off the ground.  
  
"Are we still friends?" She asked, worriedly.  
  
"Wild horses could tear me from you," he answere, pleased when she laughed. "Come on," he said, motioning her forwards, "Let's go get that booze."  
  
And they continued down the passage.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
OKAY! There is is, my first chapter on Bellatrix's life. I know it was kinda long, but, I wanted to get right into it and not waste too much time. Now, look down at the bottom of the screen, that's right! And see that thingy that says "submit review?" Go to the right and press that other little thingy that says "Go." Haha. REVIEW YOU GUYS! Love you! 


End file.
